emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6020 (8th September 2011)
Plot Charity decides she wants an engagement party - tonight at Holdgate Farm. Paddy and Rhona tease Marlon over Rachel. Amy is in turmoil as the reality of her situation begins to sink in. Charity sets about preparing for the engagement party, roping Marlon into doing the food. She wants to invite Declan. Jai tells her not to bother. Chas urges Cain to trust Aaron again. Charity decides to invite Declan anyway. Declan refuses. Charity asks Katie to persuade him to come so he and Jai can make up. Rhona and Paddy have to ask Laurel to babysit Leo when Nicky's aunty dies and they are forced to work at the Surgery. They tell her about Rachel. Despite telling Cain to stay away, he turns up at the party anyway. He tells her that she knows they will end up back together in a matter of time and leaves. Andy tells John that the move to Spain is definitely off. John gives him his job back. Sandy tells Laurel and Ashley they should think about having another child as they aren't getting any younger. Chas asks Paddy to speak to Aaron about college. Katie ropes Declan into dropping her off at the party and then tries to persuade him to come and join her. He refuses but Jai has seen him arrive and approaches him. He tries to encourage Declan to stay. The two break into trading insults and a fight breaks out. As the party-goers pull them away from each other, Charity demands to know what they have fallen out about. Jai tells her that he is Mia's dad. Cast Regular cast *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Leo Goskirk - Harry Whittaker and Theo Tasker (uncredited) *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *John Barton - James Thornton *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Alex Moss - Kurtis Stacey *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore (uncredited) Guest cast None Locations *Holdgate Farm - Driveway and living room *Café Main Street - Exterior *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar and women's toilets *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor and office *Home Farm - Office *Smithy Cottage - Front garden *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Mulberry Cottage - Kitchen and living room Notes *Also credited: Stuart St Paul (Stunt Co-ordinator) *Only one episode was broadcast tonight due to the continuation of ITV's new gameshow Red or Black. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,630,000 viewers (18th place). Category:2011 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes